Monarch Claymore
]] The Monarch Claymore is a Mud Plugger in the MotorStorm series. Until the release of MotorStorm RC, this vehicle only appeared in MotorStorm: Pacific Rift. Resemblance It highly resembles the Bowler Nemesis (a succesful Dakar racer), but with minor changes, such as the tail lights, as well as solid-axle suspension versus the Nemesis' double-wishbone design - this suspension change being due to the Mudplugger class' "template" using such a setup. It is interesting to note that the presumed predecessor to the Claymore highly resembles a Bowler Wildcat, the predecessor to the Nemesis. ''Pacific Rift'' press kit description :Manufacturer: Monarch :Production: 2007 to date - custom built to order :Construction: Steel space frame, composite body panels :Engine Type: 6.0 L naturally aspirated alloy V8 :Power output: 378bhp :Layout: Longitudinal front-mid engine, 4 wheel drive :Transmission: 5-speed gearbox, computer controlled differentials :Wheelbase: 2800mm (110.2in) :Length: 4532mm (178.4in) :Width: 2240mm (88.2in) :Height: 2038mm (80.2in) :Curb weight: 1809kg (3980Lbs) :Top Speed: 121mph, limited by gearing :0-60mph: 5.5 seconds :0-100mph: 8.5 seconds :Class: Mud Plugger - Endurance Rally :Designer: Andrew Bolt :Engineers: David Griffiths, Neil Massam, Ben Curtis, Jen Wie Tse, Chris Gage, Simon Gibson :British company Monarch is renowned across the world for its pioneering civilian off-road vehicles. Their success began in 1952 with the Monarch Bulldog, a basic yet rugged 4x4 with legendary off-road abilities. The Bulldog is still produced to this day in an updated form. In 1972 Monarch again made a pioneering move with its larger and more luxurious Claymore model. The concept caught on and nowadays it seems every manufacturer offers a large luxury SUV. Despite these imitators, Monarch still retains the crown when it comes to off-road performance – something the company is keen to prove with this latest off-road endurance racer based on the Claymore. Trivia *The vehicle is named after a kind of landmine, which itself is named after a type of giant sword. *The actual Bowler Nemesis is sponsored by MotorStorm: Pacific Rift. *The Claymore appears as a remote-control Racing Truck in MotorStorm RC, even though the full-scale vehicle is classed as a Mud Plugger. *Several pieces of concept art for MotorStorm: Apocalypse feature the Claymore, despite its absence from the game. *It is one of the default Mud Pluggers in Pacific Rift, ''alongside the Atlas Varjack. *Hannibal Rush (yellow "indestri" livery), Cerridwen (orange/grey livery) and Jeff Lawless (graphite/yellow "SFG" livery) are the AI Characters seen driving this vehicle. **It is also interesting to note that these same characters all drive Beelzebuggy Spaceframe IIs and Atlas Teamsters aswell. Gallery Clay 2.jpg Clay 3.jpg Clay 1.jpg|Hannibal Rush's livery. 20081104-t2s9j8aghqf8wsugub3xmes9ir.png Mudplugger Claymore 1.jpg|Jeff Lawless' livery. Mudplugger Claymore 3.jpg Mudplugger Claymore 4.jpg|Cerridwen's livery. Mudplugger Claymore 5.jpg bowler-nemesis-10.jpg|A Bowler Nemesis, off of which the Claymore is based. MotorStorm Apocalypse concept art Wombat Typhoon Monarch Claymore.jpg MotorStorm Apocalypse concept art Monarch Claymore Patriot 80 Wombat Beachmaster.jpg|Claymore in ''Apocalypse concept art (far right). References http://community.us.playstation.com/thread/1381559?start=0&tstart=0﻿ igcd.net motorstorming.comyr.com Category:Monarch Category:Mudpluggers Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles (MSPR) Category:Vehicles (MSRC) Category:Vehicles that went under class conversion Category:MotorStorm: Pacific Rift Category:MotorStorm RC Category:Racing Trucks Category:Gameplay Category:Starting Vehicles